buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
72 Pillars
'"72 Pillars"' (72 柱 ''72 hashira) is an attribute given to cards named after the 72 demons of the Ars Goetia. Sets with 72 Pillars Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *Trial Deck 7: Tomorrow! Asmodai *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! Playstyle 72 Pillars (in Magic World) mainly rely on rush tactics, often with size 1 Monsters and ocasionally reduce Sizes to always have 3 attackers on the field, and sometimes use abilities to call monsters during the Attack Phase to do potentially more than 3 attacks in one turn. Because their monsters tend to be low powered, they use a large variety of effects that can get rid of obstacles that their weaker monsters would struggle to take down on their own. They also have many "on-call" abilities and effects that return monsters to the hand and reuse those abilities. List of 72 Pillars Cards Danger World Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Asmodai Magic World Impacts *Asmodai Eternal Rolling Back-drop! *Diabolical Hardcore! *Gatling Hardcore!! *Judge Asmodai’s Super Impartial 3 Rounds, Rock! Paper! Scissors! Items *Magical Book, Goetia Monsters Size 0 *Boy Transformation! Asmodai *Demon Musician, Amdukias *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas *Magic Realm Fantasista, Selle Size 1 *Art of Body Duplication! Asmodai *Demon Doctor, Buer *Demon Knight, Aibolos *Demon Lord, Asmodai *Demon Maestro, Bathin *Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin *Demon Realm Computer, Vassago *Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar *Demon Realm Scientist, Purson *Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar *Devil Dealer, Haagenti *DJ of Graveyard, Bune *Event Producer Aym *Fallen Angel, Paimon *Finisher Bow, Leraje *Follower, Gaap *Gentleman, Malphas *Hot-blooded Demon King Teacher, Asmodai *King of General Knowledge, Furcas *Let's Play! Asmodai *Little Professor, Crocell *Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless *Preacher of Beauty, Gremory *Reminiscing the Homeland Marcosius *Shiny! Asmodai *Street Racer, Eligos *Warrior, Halphas Size 2 *Dance! Asmodai *Dandy Guy, Sitri *Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion *Demon Sommelier, Zagan *Eastern Demon Sword Emperor, Baal *Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris *Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth *Great Commander, Dvorak *Great Duke, Astaroth *Liar, Fullfool *Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus *Mediator, Botis *Mysterious Decarabia *Protector of Friendship, Barbados *Sky Poet, Amon *Super Tough! Asmodai Size 3 *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *Demon Programmer, Marbas *Demon Realm Knights Leader, Sabnac *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai *Rebel, Belial *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai Impact Monsters Size 2 * Asmodai, "Diabolical Sparta Education!" Spells * BAR King Solomon *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Make Some Noise! *Noisy Danceroom *One More Set! *Solomon's Great Barrier List of Support Cards *Bestie! *Devil Advantage *Diabolical Hardcore! *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Follower, Gaap *Gatling Hardcore!! *Great Duke, Astaroth *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *I’m Wicked! *Make Some Noise! *Mind of Hardcore *Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus * Magical Book, Goetia *Noisy Danceroom *On Fleek! *Rebel, Belial *Solomon's Great Barrier Category:Danger World Category:Magic World